Diskussion:Hans und die Croollon-Armee: Der fünfzehnte Teil
Endlich! Nach all den Jahren (es waren wirklich Jahre und zwar fast genau drei XD) ist der erste Teil der Legenden von Bosrebb fertig gestellt! Und da bei einer Geschichte der Anfang und das Ende fast am wichtigsten sind, habe ich für den lezten Teil einige Fragen: 1. Ist die Besteigung des Geisterturmes zu einfach, oder zu knapp beschrieben? 2. Wie findet ihr den scheinbaren finalen Kampf zwischen Hans und Sepp, James und Brax? (Zu vorhersehbar oder doch überraschend?) 3. Wie wirkt der Kampf Croollons versus fast alle Völker von Bosrebb? 4. Ist die Art und Weise wie Hans dann doch besiegt wird zu klischeehaft oder mal was anderes? 5. Erkennt man zu sehr auf wen Eulmerts Familie basiert, vom Aussehen her meine ich? 6. Wirken die Strafen für Hans und Kugenheim angemessen oder klingt das alles viel zu lax oder zu hart? 7. Passt die ganze 'Happy End'-Sache, also das Eulmert einen Job kriegt, sich mit seinen Eltern versöhnt, alle froh und glücklich sind und so oder ist das schon zu kitschig? 8. Falls ja, dämpft die Bestrafung von Brax und die Tatsache, dass er trotz seines Appells, weiterhin von den meisten Hutköpfen als Verbrecher gesehen wird, das Ganze wieder? 9. Ist der Epilog an sich in Ordnung oder hätte ich ihn weglassen können? Ja... das sind eine Menge fragen, darum nehmt euch ruhig Zeit, wenn ihr den Teil bewerten wollt und schreibt bitte auch, wenn eich etwas anderes auffällt, das nicht passt. Würde mich wahnsinnig freuen, wenn ihr euch die Zeit dafür nehmt. Danke schon mal im voraus! [[User:Veloci|'Velo']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 17:20, 12. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Bewertung Ich könnte jetzt fies sein und schreiben, dass mir die Besteigung des Geisterturmes tatsächlich zu schnell ging ... allerdings wäre dies dann nur die halbe Wahrheit. Die ganze ist, dass ich einige "Hindernisse" bei der Besteigung zwar durchaus begrüßt hätte, ich deine Version jedoch als gute und auch einmal neue Idee betrachte. Von daher ist das schon in Ordnung so, auch was die Ausführlichkeit der Beschreibung angeht. Oder willst du etwa ellenlang darüber berichten, wie genau James und Co. sich so heimlich still und leise an den Croollons vorbeimogeln? ;) Der Rest folgt. [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Alphawolf) 11:24, 15. Nov. 2013 (UTC) So, weiter geht's. :D Auch der finale (Schein)kampf ist in meinen Augen ein Ausbruch aus dem alten Muster und aus diesem Grund auch überraschend. Gut geschrieben noch dazu, da zumindest ich zu Beginn wirklich geglaubt hatte, dass es sich dabei um den Endkampf handelt. Vorhersehbar wäre es nur, wenn es jetzt plötzlich alle so machen würden bzw. so etwas in deinen folgenden Geschichten nun überwiegend der Fall wäre. Wo wir übrigens gerade dabei sind: Die Schlacht zwischen der Croollon-Armee und den Völkern von Bosrebb ist z. B. genau ein solch vorhersehbarer Kampf. Allerdings hätte ich auch nichts anderes erwartet. ;) Gut finde ich ihn aber trotzdem. Ebenso das tatsächliche Ende von Hans. Denn auch hier bin ich der Meinung, dass das endlich einmal etwas anderes ist. Überraschend unerwartet vor allem. :) Und auch die ausgedachten Strafen sind okay. Gut, zumindest bei Kugenheim habe ich mir im ersten Moment gedacht: "Was eine laxe Strafe!", und auch nach dem weiteren lesen kommt sie mir noch immer etwas lax vor, jedoch längst nicht mehr soo lax wie zuvor. Die Bestrafung von Hans dagegen war so zu erwarten und erscheint mir durchaus angemessen. Möchtest du auf Frage 7 tatsächlich eine Antwort? ;) In dem Fall sei gesagt, dass es wenigstens auf mich doch sehr kitschig wirkt. Andererseits kommt man manchmal nicht um so etwas herum. Zudem schafft die Tatsache, dass Alex samt dieses ganzen hörigen Packs Brax nach wie vor für einen Verräter an ihrem Volk halten, einen guten Ausgleich. Und ja, der Epilog ist in Ordnung. [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Alphawolf) 10:16, 16. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Ach ja: Wenn man das Spiel nicht kennt, bemerkt man die Ähnlichkeit vermutlich sowieso nicht, und selbst wenn man es kennt, ist es meiner Meinung nach nicht offensichtlich. Ich jedenfalls wäre nicht drauf gekommen. [[User:Waruru|'''Der]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ]] (Alphawolf) 10:31, 16. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Danke für deine umfangreiche Bewertung. Du hast dir wirklich viel Mühe damit gegeben auf alle Fragen einzugehen, was mir sehr weiterhilft. In Besinnung auf all deine anderen Bewertungen für all die anderen Kapitel kann ich persönlich das Fazit ziehen, dass der erste Teil der Legenden von Bosrebb doch ziemlich gut gelungen ist. Dafür nochmal vielen Dank, Waruru! [[User:Veloci|'''Velo]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Veloci|'ci']] 17:58, 16. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Nichts zu danken. :D [[User:Waruru|'Der']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' kleine ]][[Die Chronik von Moios| Dämon ''']] (Alphawolf) 20:11, 16. Nov. 2013 (UTC)